In a full color active matrix/organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) panel constituted by a red-color sub-pixel R, a green-color sub-pixel G and a blue-color sub-pixel B, a corresponding gating inputting circuit is required to be adopted in a backplane circuit, to realize a 1:3 switch gating in a data line. As shown in FIG. 1, the gating inputting circuit includes a first gating transistor TR, a second gating transistor TG and a third gating transistor TB. The first gating transistor TR has a gate electrode coupled with a red-color gating signal SR, a first electrode coupled with a pixel driving circuit through a date line Date, and a second electrode coupled with red-color display data Data_R. The second gating transistor TG has a gate electrode coupled with a green-color gating signal SG, a first electrode coupled with the pixel driving circuit through the date line Date, a second electrode coupled with green-color display data Data_G. The third gating transistor TB has a gate electrode coupled with a blue-color gating signal SB, a first electrode coupled with the pixel driving circuit through the date line Date, and a second electrode coupled with blue-color display data Data_B. The data line Data is connected with a resistor-capacitor unit RC in parallel. In FIG. 1, the TR, TG and TB employ p-type transistors (may also be replaced with n-type transistors in actual implementation).
Although adoption of the gating inputting circuit may reduce the number of pins in a driving chip and an area of the data lines in a fanout region of the backplane circuit, write time of each of three primary color RGB display data is also reduced to be ⅓ of a period of time during which one line scanning signal Gate is valid, as shown in FIG. 2, which gives a higher requirements to charging efficiency of the pixel circuit. The adoption of the gating inputting circuit may cause multiplexing of the data line and parasitic resistance and capacitance in the data line may cause delay of display signals, particularly a residual voltage in the data line may cause mutual crosstalk among the three primary color RGB display data, thus a gray level of displaying is affected.